Bagman, The Man of Chaos
by Mengde30
Summary: Missing scene di HP 4


Judul: Bagman & The Goblins

Judul: Bagman, The Man of Chaos

Karakter: Ludovic Bagman, Ragnok, Griphook & other goblins

Kategori: Missing Scene

Setting: Hutan dekat bumi perkemahan Quidditch World Cup

Timeline: 1994 (Harry Potter & The Goblet of Fire / setelah Final Quidditch World Cup)

Disclaimer: semua punya Tante Rowling yang baik hati, ane cuma pinjem

Author's Note: hahaha...fanfic iseng! Enjoy! Btw, dialog yang tulisannya miring diandaikan adalah Bahasa Gobbledegook (bahasa kaum goblin)

Final Piala Dunia Quidditch telah selesai, bahkan tepat sebelum malam hari tiba. Padahal orang-orang memperkirakan bahwa pertandingan final kali ini akan berlangsung selama lima hari seperti Final Piala Dunia yang lalu. Namun, meskipun pertandingan sudah selesai, bukan berarti Staf Kementerian Sihir boleh bersantai-santai. Karena sebagian keluarga penyihir masih ada yang tinggal dalam tenda mereka di bumi perkemahan dan baru akan pulang besok pagi. Maka, Petugas Kementerian, terutama dari Departemen Olahraga dan Permainan Sihir & Departemen Kerja Sama Sihir Internasional, masih sibuk sampai saat ini. Namun tidak demikian halnya dengan Ludovic Bagman, padahal dia adalah Kepala Departemen Olahraga dan Permainan Sihir, tapi dia malah melalaikan tugasnya dan malah jalan-jalan di dekat hutan, ups...bukan, bukan jalan-jalan, melainkan berlari dengan tampang panik. Sesekali, dia menghadap ke belakang, ke kanan, atau ke kirinya seolah dia takut ada yang mengikuti, atau justru dia mencari seseorang? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tidak ber-Disapparate saja? Bagaimana mungkin Ludo Bagman yang biasanya selalu antusias & ceria, tiba-tiba jadi bertampang pucat begitu? Apa kata dunia? Namun, segala pertanyaan itu terjawab begitu Bagman mendengar suara seorang..., namun apakah itu manusia? Tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada manusia, tampangnya juga agak seram. Oh yeah, itu goblin, tentu saja. Dan ada sekitar lebih dari lima goblin di situ.

"i_Datang juga, kau, Bagman!_/i" kata suara kasar si goblin, dia menggunakan Bahasa Gobbledegook.

"Jubah Merlin! (kenapa juga harus nyebut Jenggot-nya) Kau mengejutkanku, Ragnok!" seru Bagman kaget.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang. Kenapa, sih, kau malah memilih tempat sepi seperti ini? Takut kalau ada Staf Kementerian yang tahu bahwa kau adalah Tukang Judi, eh?" cemooh goblin bernama Ragnok itu.

"Oh, tutup mulut," sahut Bagman pelan. "Kukira kau tak akan peduli asalkan aku menyerahkan emas ini untuk membayar hutangku pada kalian!" ujarnya seraya menunjukkan kantong emas dan menghapus wajahnya yang penuh keringat.

Mata Ragnok dan goblin lainnya langsung membesar terpesona melihat kantong emas itu. "i_Sinikan!_/i" sahut Ragnok kasar seraya mengambil kantong emas itu dari tangan Bagman. Lalu dia berpaling kepada seorang (er...bingung mo nulis seorang atau apa, yah? ) teman goblin-nya yang lain. "i_Hitung ini, Griphook!/i_" katanya dengan Bahasa Gobbledegook.

Goblin bernama Griphook mengambil kantong emas itu, lalu mengeluarkan isinya, ternyata isinya bukan hanya kepingan emas, melainkan juga kepingan perak & perunggu. Perlu sekitar dua menit bagi Griphook untuk menghitung semuanya, hingga ia berkata menggerutu, "Hanya ada seribu Galleon, lima belas Sickle, dan dua Knut! Hutangmu lebih dari lima ribu Galleon, Bagman! Kau mau mempermainkan kami, ya!" sementara goblin lain mulai bersorak dengan Bahasa Gobbledegook, i_"Bayar! Bayar! Bayar!..."/i_

"Ssshhh! Diam!" bentak Bagman, wajahnya semakin pucat. "Kalau sampai ada yang dengar..."

"Kau takut dipecat, eh?" cemooh Ragnok. "Dan kukira gajimu di Kementerian begitu banyak? Atau semua gajimu kau pakai untuk berjudi, eh?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Bagman ketus, wajahnya masih pucat. "Aku sedang berusaha mengumpulkan uang! Tapi saat ini, uangku hanya ada sebanyak uang yang tadi dihitung Griphook! Dan hargai sedikit, dong, aku repot sewaktu mengajak orang-orang untuk ikut taruhan di Piala Dunia. Dan aku mesti minta banyak emas Leprechaun untuk menipu penjudi-penjudi idiot itu! Untung para Leprechaun dengan senang hati mau membagikan emas mereka kepadaku."

"Hah? Kau mendapat sekantong emas ini dari hasil menipu para penjudi-penjudi di Piala Dunia yang bertaruh ini-itu?" sahut Griphook dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yeah! Dan asal kau tahu, aku harus jadi bandar taruhan karenanya! Dan aku baru tahu kalau kau peduli bagaimana aku mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar hutangku pada kalian. Aku kira kau hanya peduli kapan aku membayar hutangku ini," kata Bagman dingin, berusaha membuat wajahnya tidak pucat.

"Lantas, aku tertarik untuk mengetahui..." Ragnok berhenti sejenak dan memandang galak teman-temannya yang berisik (i_"Bayar! Bayar! Bayar!"/i_). Ketika mereka mulai berhenti berteriak, Ragnok bicara lagi, "Nah, aku tertarik untuk mengetahui kapan kau akan membayar hutangmu kalau kau nunggak terus. Kau bahkan tidak punya jaminan untuk hutangmu!"

"Yeah, aku juga ingin tahu. Jangan-jangan kau hanya mau buat Gringgots bangkrut, hah!" sahut Griphook galak.

"i_Tutup mulut, Griphook! Biar aku saja yang bicara!_/i" bentak Ragnok dalam Bahasa Gobbledegook.

Griphook terdiam, wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Ah ya, begini saja!" sahut Bagman. "Kan sebentar lagi akan ada Turnamen Triwizard, nah kita taruhan saja nanti. Kalau nanti aku menang taruhan, hutangku lunas. Kalau aku kalah, aku akan membayar hutangku dua kali lipat! Untuk bicara lebih lanjut mengenai taruhan ini, kita bertemu saja lagi di Three Broomsticks beberapa hari setelah Pesta Dansa Natal Hogwarts! Nah, bagaimana?"

Tak satu pun goblin yang bicara. Mulut mereka menganga lebar dan memandang Bagman dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang punya banyak hutang masih mau berjudi lagi?

"Ha! Kau gila!" sahut Ragnok akhirnya setelah lama terdiam. "Hutangmu pada kami saja masih banyak! Dan sekarang kau mau berjudi dengan kami? Hutangmu akan bertambah banyak, Bagman!"

"Kau ingin hutangku pada kalian kulunasi atau tidak?" sahut Bagman galak, wajahnya bertambah pucat.

"Tentu saja!" kata Ragnok tak kalah galak. "Tapi memangnya kau mau taruhan apa di Triwizard nanti? Jangan bilang kau akan bertaruh bahwa Ketiga Juara akan mati, eh?"

"Lihat saja nanti!" sahut Bagman, semakin habis sabar. "Nah, sudah, ya! Barty & staf Kementerian lain akan mencurigai aku kalau aku terlalu lama berada di sini. Aku masih ada pekerjaan!"

Bagman siap pergi ketika Ragnok mulai berkata mengancam, "Huh! Ya sudah! Setelah Pesta Dansa Natal Hogwarts, kita ketemu di Three Broomsticks! Awas kalau kau tidak datang!" sembur Ragnok.

Dan begitu Bagman akan meninggalkan para goblin, Griphook berkata mencemooh, "Kau tidak ber-Disapparate saja untuk sampai ke bumi perkemahan, eh? Masih kuat berlari, eh? Aku kira dengan wajah pucat seperti itu..."

"Diam! Terserah aku, dong!" bentak Bagman, wajahnya semakin pucat & tegang. Dan kemudian dia berlari semakin menjauhi mereka.

Dan tanpa diduga, Bagman bertemu tiga orang remaja. Jelas ketiga remaja itu tampak mengernyit heran melihat Bagman yang kini berwajah pucat & tegang, dan tidak lagi bersemangat dan wajahnya tak lagi kemerahan seperti biasanya. "Siapa itu?" tanya Bagman, menunduk dan mengejap, berusaha mengenali wajah mereka. Bagman mengenali ketiga remaja itu: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, & Hermione Granger. "Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Bagman lagi.

Mereka saling pandang, heran.

"Kan... ada kerusuhan," kata Ron.

Bagman memandangnya tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Di bumi perkemahan...ada yang mempermainkan keluarga Muggle..."

"Brengsek!" umpat Bagman keras, tampak bingung, dan tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi, dia ber-Disapparate dengan bunyi _ipop/i_ pelan!

"Kacau, ya, si Bagman itu," kata Hermione, mengernyit.

FIN


End file.
